starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Elinor MacUallis
"But we are not Men." - Elinor to Christian Dr. Elinor Caitriona MacUallis was a witch, belonging to the Clan MacUallis and descendant of Artis and Tavie MacUallis. She was the daughter of James and Alana and older sister of Margaret. She was an accomplished demonologist, specializing in the field of the Demon King, which resulted in her having a slight obsession with him. Elinor devoted her life's work to find a way to eliminate the Demon King for good and to decipher Delilah's Spell for his hibernation. On that project, she worked with fellow experts like Sianida Grey, Rita DeVahl, Marcus Valerius, Gragoth Hale, Loupe Garoux, Santiago Vela and Christian Stark. While staying at the Stark's estate Grubschloss as an apprentice to Angela Stark, she and then married Christian fell in love. They consummated their relationship when his wife, Rita, was away on business and Elinor immediatly ran away to Scotland. Nine months later she bore twins, Star and Night. She decided to raise them away from the supernatural world so they would better understand the threat of demons and they could be indifferent to humans and supernaturals. At the same time, she and Santiago Vela continued their research of Delilah's grimoire. She was killed in August 2015 by Rita DeVahl. Physical Appearance Elinor was said to be very comely, with long wavy black hair,, pixie-like nose, small chin and a round face of 'Scottish' features, such as freckles and pale skin. She had big, doe-like brown eyes and was petite and slender in stature. Her daughters inherited her black hair, graceful movement, full lips and thick eyebrows, but not her small stature and dark eyes. She liked wearing old, classical and sophisticated clothing. Her eyes bear resemblance to the eyes of Edward Spencer - nuances of brown with a shade of dark green and a darker circle. Personality "... Her face was drowned in dry tears and muffled sobs..." Elinor was a wonderful person to everyone who met her. She was braver, kinder and stronger than she would seem, with all the grace and toughness. They described as a pixie or a will o'the wisp. She was intelligent, analytical and logical, bright and quick-witted. On the other hand, Elinor relied too much on a code of honour, revenge and debt. She believed it was her duty to take care of the Demon King, as she realized what a pest he was to her people. Background Elinor Catriona was born in 1974 to Alana and James MacUallis as their first-born daughter. She was a calm child who did not cause trouble. She enrolled to St. Delilah in 1990. Elinor was a star student and as such, immediatly bonded with a classmate as witty as she: Santiago Vela. After graduating St. Delilah, they decided to pursue a study in Demonology at Cumchat Ghloir and in time, became excellent and respected demonologists. They both decided they would hunt down the Demon King and finish Delilah and Rebecca's quest. In time, Elinor got invited to join Octa Nova, while Santiago did not and he detested her for that. They drifted in personal relationshop, but remained business partners. Elinor also started to work with Rita DeVahl and Christian Stark, with whom she fell in love. One night, while Rita was away in USA, Christian invited Elinor over, they talked and jumped a spark. The morning after their affair, Elinor felt so wrong, she immediatly went back to John O'Groats. Biography Powers and Abillities Name Elinor is a variant of Eleanor, which is of Greek origin and means 'shining ray of sunlight.'Also possibly from the Greek name "eleos', meaning compassion. Her middle name, Catriona is pronounced ka-TREE-na, ka-tree-OH-nah. It is of Gaelic and Greek origin, it's a form of Katherine. Gramma Alana said Elinor was named after Eleanor of Aquitaine, mother of Richard the Lionheart,